I Will Always Love You
by puppydog123aj
Summary: "They changed me" she says with a tear falling. "Amu. I don't care. Its ok. Nothing can make me stop loving you. I'm finally with you after all thous years." Why do her parents do that?"What did they do?" I asked calmly. "Ikuto. i can't tell you." she says looking away."I don't care what they did. i will always love you." Amuto 2nd story i will update more 3 READ 3


**Hey :) this is my new story The Happy Ending? Ok lets get the show on the road. It's a high school romance about reunited lovers. Its suppose to be no more the 10 chapters and im going to try to update it regularly. I'm just winging it so all you suggestions are appreciated :)**

Summary: "They changed me" she says with a tear falling. "Amu. I don't care. Its ok. Nothing can make me stop loving you. I'm finally with you after all thous years." Why do her parents do that!?"What did they do?" I asked calmly. "ikuto. i can't tell you." she says looking away."I don't care what they did. i will always love you."

Amuto~2nd story~ i will update more 3 READ 3

_**Italics are for flash backs and thoughts. **_

**This is there age for now:**

**Amu 15**

**Ikuto 15**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters but I love it 3**

**Chapter 1 of I Will Always Love You 3**

Dear Journal,

It was a usual Wednesday in Seiyo High. Nothing out of the ordinary. Ohh maybe I spoke to fast. There's a new student and apparently she's a looker if you know what I mean. To be honest I don't give a daum. These days I find a nerd more appealing then some shank that cake there face with make up.I hope she wont be trying to seduces me.

As usual I had my dream of Amu. I was the same one but I feel weird about it. I still remember her smile and her cute shout pigtails. My amazing Amu. The girl that captured my heart in forth grade but she moved back to France. Yes I know the fact that she is French may get you the wrong Idea but no. She is the most caring, selfless, graceful and beautiful. I miss her every day. I still have our promise ring that we got. I wear it every day. It was made out of real platinum. I have her name engraved in mine and her name is engraved in hers. I'm sorry but the class is about to be filed with fan girls and I don't want them to see you journal.

~Ikuto

Ikuto's P.O.V

I close up my Journal and out it in my bag then take out my things I'm going to need for math. That's when the girls come in. _Uhh why!? I really wish they would get the idea that I DON'T LIKE THEM AND I NEVER WILL! _

"hey Ikuto didn't see you there. Hey do you wana go to the movies?" Saaya says while blinking like crazy to try and make her look sweet or something that is hard to do with all that make up cake on her face.

"I would leave him alone if I were you Saaya. I think that he is busy right now. Ask him later" said Kukai my best friend and my sister's boyfriend.

"Thanks Kukai" I said with a tired voice.

"No problem buddy. So have you hear of _blah blah_" _Why does he talk so much?_

"Hey the teachers coming put your phones away!" finally some quiet.

"hello students. Today we have a new student. Come on in Amu" My head whip up as I stare at MY grown up Amu. She is ten times prettier if that's possible. My eyes meet and her face lit up. She smiled at me and I smile back. I haven't smiled since the day she left. _I love her._

Amu 's P.O.V.

_Uhh I hate new schools. I hope I don't make friends. I mean I'm going to stop moving around. I just need to get used to the fact that I'm different._

"Come on in Amu" _uhh lets just get this over with. _ I walk into the room and I feel strong eyes on me. I put my hand over my promise ring and spin it around my finger. Its what I do when I'm nervous. I look up and my eyes meet the familiar midnight blue ones.

_Is that Ikuto? I can't believe it. I think of him every day and there he is. Right In front of my eyes. _ I feel my eyes water and I smile at him. _I missed him so much. Every night I have the same dream about my last day with him and I have never token of my silver ring her gave me. No! I can't think of love. He will just think I'm a freak like every one else. I have to stay away from him. Why can't I look way from him?_

Ikuto's P.O.V

I wish I had the guts to go up and kiss her but no. I'll meet up with her after class. _Why can't I take my eyes off her? I just want to hold her and make her feel safe in my embrace. I just want class to end._

"Hello earth to Ikuto!" Kukai screams in my ear. I flinch because my ear is very sensitive. I flinched but my eyes still didn't leave hers.

"uhh what's up with you man?"

"Nothing."

"Ok Amu your desk is next to Ikuto." She started to walk to me then the teacher said "oh do you know Ikuto? He didn't raise his hand?"

"Kinda Iku helped me out this morning." I smile at her as she sits next to me. I rip out a part of our workbook and write meet me at the roof?

I passed it to her with my amazing sneaking notes skill and she picks it up and winks at me while nodding her head. Im going to take that as a yes. Brunch didn't come fast enough. When the bell I almost jumped out of my seat to walk with Amu but Kukai asked me if I know her. "no not really. Sorry but I need to go to the bathroom." _I have a feeling that what happens should stay with us._

~~~~The roof ~~~

I come up and I see Amu leaning over the short fence with her hair blowing in the wind. _How is it possible that she's that beautiful._

"Amu….." I say with disbelief. She says softy "Ikuto" over her shoulder. I walk up and hug her from behind. I feel her put her hands over mine.

"They changed me" she says with a tear falling.

" Amu. I don't care. Its ok. Nothing can make me stop loving you." _Why do her parents do that!? She's not some ginnypig!_

"What did they do?" I asked calmly.

"I cant show you. I don't want to lose you! Your to important to me!" She turns around and hugs me.

"Don't worry baby. I will be fine." She lifted her head and looks in to my eyes. After while she stands on her tippy toes and wiper in my ear.

"Kiss me" I look at her at her and within a hart beat I kiss her._ Her lips are so much warmer then I remember. I close my eyes and sink into the kiss. She puts her hands around my neck and I put mine on her back. We start french kissing and I'm I heaven. I missed my little Amu so much. _She starts to pull away and I look at her eyes and they look different but I can tell that they're Amu's. I look up and see brown fussy ears .

She looks away and says softly "I get it if you don't want to see me anymore…."

"OMG there so cuteeeee!" I scream like a fan girl. " Can I pet them?"

"Sure! I'm so happy your not ignoring me like my old friends did…."_Poor Amu. I won't let that happen. So what she has cute ears and maybe a tail . She's still my princess. She always will be._

"Don't worry. I won't ever ignore you. I love you to much."

" Really?" _what do u think you're the person I dream of every night and cant get out of my head._ I go up to her and hug her.

"Really. I love you with all my heart but you don't need to say it back if you don't want to." She goes on her tippy toes and gave me a simple peck on the lips.

"I love you more baby"


End file.
